Baby Makin
by bucktooth22
Summary: Cas decides he wants a baby whether Dean consents or not. mpreg destiel sabriel slash fluff
1. Baby Makin Hurts

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

AN: I generally don't do the whole mpreg thing but I just couldn't get this idea out of my head. So, here it is.

Castiel, fallen angel of the lord, and Dean Winchester, hunter, were walking. They were also holding hands and getting quote a lot of rude looks for their public display of affection. Cas was looking at all the people they were passing, mostly families with small children, as they were at a park. Gabriel and Sam joined them. They both seemed much less aware of the looks the four were earning. Dean however, was clearly aware. Gabriel laughed and held out popsicles for the other two before taking his own from Sam. "Dean, I want a child." Castiel said suddenly. Dean choked, dropped his popsicle, and turned bright red quite suddenly.

"Aw Dean's gunna be a daddy." Sam laughed.

"You'll do fine Dean-o. What kind do you want? I'll snap you up one when we get home. Blond? Blue eyed? Or do you want Dean's eyes?" Gabriel said giddy with excitement.

"No. I want to make a child with Dean." Castiel said resolutely.

"But you're a dude Cas." Dean managed through his clearly choking face.

"I am an angel Dean. And while I may no longer have my grace, I do still possess both sexes in my soul." Castiel said casually.

"But baby makin hurts." Gabriel scrunched his nose.

"Making them doesn't. Giving birth does." Sam corrected with a smirk.

"No." Dean said finally regaining control of himself. Cas looked crestfallen, but determined anyway. Sam looked nervously between the two before down at Gabe who shrugged.


	2. Pocket Condoms

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

Castiel looked determined and resolute. "If you don't want to help me I'll do it myself." He said to Gabriel.

"Oh I'll help you." Gabriel grinned, giddy to let his more mischievous nature rise in him. The angels were plotting to get Cas pregnant without Dean's consent. They began with poking holes in all of Dean's condoms. Now to put their preliminary efforts into action. Gabriel made sure Sam was occupied, lest he walk in on his brother's charades.

"Dean?" Castiel called.

"What?" Dean called back from his place in front of the T.V. Castiel knew better than to interrupt Dr. Sexy so he waited until the episode ended and as soon as he saw credits, he summoned his longtime boyfriend.

"Come here." Castiel urged in what Dean called the "sexy angel voice."

"I said no." Dean growled. He had been trying his hardest to resist Castiel's seductions.

"Fine. You can use a condom." Cas huffed testily.

"Fine." Dean said as if it was the most horrible thing to have sex. Dean hot up and turned to Cas only to have his face turn bright red. Castiel, fallen angel of the lord, was lying quite naked and spread eagle on the bed. "Damn." Dean muttered as he began slowly removing his shirt. The rest of his clothes soon joined the trail on the floor but Dean did pull out a condom from his jeans pocket and roll it on. Castiel pretended not to have seen it. Dean had thought ahead, put secret condoms in his pocket and left the other ones in the table beside the bed. Castiel was proud of his smart little human but also frustrated. Dean smirked. "Thought you tricked me with the condoms?" He asked with a coy smile.


	3. Condom Trickery

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

Castiel huffed as he approached Gabriel. "What's wrong champ?" Gabriel asked smirking.

"Dean expected the condom thing and had a secret stash." Castiel mumbled.

"The ones in his pockets?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes. How did you know?" Castiel's eyes narrowed at the trickster.

"I figured he'd do that. I took care of those too though so you should be preggo any time now." Gabriel said snapping and materializing a watch on his wrist.

"Thank you Gabriel!" Castiel beamed and pulled his brother into a hug.

"Just don't tell Dean-o I helped you when he figures it out." Gabriel laughed.


	4. Putting On Weight

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

Castiel never said anything further about the whole baby thing and Dean seemed to have forgotten. It had been about 4 months and Castiel had already shown Gabriel his small baby bump. "You're putting on a little weight babe. You might want to slow down on all the cheeseburgers." Dean teased lightly. A month later Dean looked at Cas with wide eyes. "You know I love you no matter what you weigh but it can't be healthy the shit you've been eating lately." Dean said. Six months in and Dean figured it out. Castiel was pregnant. He had morning sickness, he had cravings, he was sore, and he had a very distinct baby bump. "I thought I said no baby!" Dean shouted.

"I know but I thought once you see her you'd love her." Castiel said as he burst into tears. Gabriel appeared with a flutter of wings to console his baby brother.

"Dean you need to back the fuck up." Gabriel snarled. Sam ran in the door with a concerned look. "Take your brother into the other room to cool down." Gabriel ordered Sam.

"Did he _just_ figure out that Cas is pregnant?" Sam asked clearly disappointed in his brother's observational skills.

"Shut up everyone!" Dean shouted. Gabriel was about to slap him as Castiel sobbed loudly. Dean shoved Gabriel away from the sobbing mess of an angel. "You said she. It's a girl?" Dean asked gently. When his sobbing began receding Castiel nodded. "C-can we name her Mary?" Dean asked shyly. Castiel beamed at Dean and he nodded.

"I can snap you up anything you need for her when she's born." Gabriel said.

"I can't wait to be Uncle Sammy." Sam smiled.

"You're going to be a wonderful father Dean." Castiel smiled.


	5. Baby Mary

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

Dean and Sam waited in the room next door, cringing at Castiel's pained wailing. Hours later Gabriel called Dean into the room. "You guys wanna see your baby girl?" Gabriel asked as he finished wiping off the tiny bundle.

"Give her to me." Castiel demanded urgently. His wide tear stained eyes looked frightened. Gabriel handed the small crying baby to Castiel who urgently removed the cloth constricting his baby girl to reveal her tiny black wings.

"She's got wings?" Dean asked as Castiel sighed in relief and handed over the baby.

"She's got grace." Castiel said looking more relieved than he had been since he decided he wanted a baby.

"Cassie boy's been worried his baby girl would be born without angel grace because neither of her dads have any." Gabriel said.

"Our little Mary." Cas smiled. "Dean?" Cas asked looking at Dean with worry. "You haven't said anything."

"She's perfect." Dean murmured softly looking down at the tiny baby in his arms. Her chubby little body and silky black wings were perfect. Her pale little face and tiny little fingers were perfect. She reached up and grabbed hold of Dean's nose and with a tiny grunt she stilled. Castiel beamed and Dean chuckled and carried her into the other room to let Uncle Sam meet his niece.

"I've never seen grace that strong." Gabriel confessed as soon as they were alone.

"We have to keep her safe from the other angels." Castiel said loudly enough for Gabriel to hear in the room next door.

"We will Cassie. Like I would let anything happen to my very favorite niece." Gabriel smiled down at the little face as bright green eyes blinked up at him. Her tiny black wings fluttered and she giggled.


End file.
